


Far Longer Than Forever

by amoralec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Swan Princess AU, magnus is eleven when they first meet and alec is twelve, this was my fave movie growing up and now i get to make it gay. i love my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoralec/pseuds/amoralec
Summary: Magnus and Alec were destined to married since they were children, their families wishing to unite their kingdoms. Spending every summer together slowly allows them to fall in love, but danger strikes when sorcerer Valentine kidnaps Magnus and transforms him into a swan. Can Alec find Magnus and end the curse? Based on The Swan Princess





	Far Longer Than Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlecWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWinchester/gifts), [YDM group chat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=YDM+group+chat).



> This is dedicated to my boo and nasty partner, Sam. 
> 
> Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I wanted to get the getting to know each other part out of the way before all the nitty gritty stuff.

Once upon a time there was a king named Asmodeus who ruled a large and mighty kingdom. And yet, he was sad for he was growing old and had no child to inherit the throne. Then, happily, a son was born…A prince. And he was given the name Magnus Bane. Shortly after, however, the king grew ill and placed both his kingdom and his child in the hands of Lucian, his cousin. Asmodeus died, leaving Lucian as king and farther to his child. Kings and Queens came from all around to offer their gifts to the child. Among them was the widow Maryse and her young son, Prince Alexander. It was then that Lucian and Maryse happened upon the same idea. Alexander and Magnus would be brought together each summer in hopes that they would fall in love and join their kingdoms forever. But unknown to all was another plan, that of the evil enchanter, Valentine. Magnus’ birth was of little concern to him, for he was preparing to take King Lucian’s kingdom by means of the Forbidden Arts. On the eve of his assault, Lucian attacked and Valentine’s powers were plunged into darkness. Despite calls for his death, the enchanter was only banished. 

Many feared King Lucian too kind. But in time the threat was forgotten and all hopes turned to that not-too-distant summer, when Alexander and Magnus would meet.

 

Alec stood, leaning against a tree, his arms folded and sporting a pout. Maryse was stood on the pathway leading to their castle, fussing with her dress. Alec huffed when she started muttering about not looking the best she could have, but then turned his attention to the lake near them. He watches in amusement as his younger sister Izzy trips over a tree root, glancing around to see if anyone saw it. 

He tips his head up, watching the leaves above him dance in the sunlight. It’s then when he remembers how little time he has to enjoy his summer with Izzy and Jace. Soon, the rare fun and joy he has will be tainted with the visit of King Lucian and Prince Magnus. Their impending visited had started looming over his mood the second he had been informed of it, counting down his remaining days of freedom had quickly become habit until the day arrived. 

All Alec wanted was to spend his summer with his siblings. He wanted to explore, go hunting, practise archery. Knowing his luck, Magnus Bane wouldn’t be the sort of person to enjoy any of the activities Alec did and he’d have to spend his summer talking about books or paintings. He’d already made his mind up. Alec wouldn’t be friends with him, regardless of his mother’s incessant begging to be so. He’d also been urged to learn a script of grace and decorum for when he greets Magnus; which he will also not be doing. 

Alec spends the next few minutes thinking of the best ways he could slip away unnoticed, but shortly finds it too late. He hears the telling sound of a horn playing somewhere on the watch tower and horses approaching. 

“They’re here!” She turns and grasps Alec by the back of the neck and pushes him in front of her, keeping firm hands on his shoulders to stop him from running away. Soon, groups of guards on horses enter through the gates, parting ways to make room for a golden carriage pulled by two horses. The carriage pulls to a stop, the driver getting off to open the door. Alec settles his gaze on the king as he exits. He looks strong and just as he’d remembered him as. He wears a long red cape over a red and blue suit, a sword hanging from his trousers. Alec glances at the door again, waiting for the prince to come out, but sees no one. He smiles toothily as the king approaches nearer, thinking the plans had changed. 

“Maryse, looking lovey as ever.” He holds his hand out and Maryse places hers in it, giggling loudly when Lucian kisses it.  
“Oh, Lucian still so kind.” Alec rolls his eyes as she continues to laugh into his ear.  
“And this must be Prince Alexander! Look how much you’ve grown!” Alec puffs his chest out, turning his head away.  
“And where is Prince Magnus?”  
“He’s-” Lucian turns around, stopping when there’s no one to be seen, “Magnus, please greet your hosts.” An obnoxiously loud sigh emerges from the carriage, followed by a boy exiting it. 

Alec hadn’t seen Magnus since he was a baby, but Alec couldn’t remember much of it. Just that he cried an unnecessary amount and the necklace he’d given to him. Seemingly, Magnus’ personality had changed very little from that day. 

He approached with his head hung low, a visibly defeated posture and the sound of heeled boots scraping against the path. His suit is…loud, that’s for sure. It’s a deep purple with golden stitching and a swirled pattern parading on it. His hair is short, but neatly combed back. 

“Alexander, this is Prince Magnus Bane.” It’s then that the boy lifts his head to look at Alec. Alec is firstly taken by surprise with how angry and displeased he looks, thinking he would make some effort to act like he wanted to be here. But, that works for Alec too, now he didn’t have to act either. They scowl at each other, only stopping when their parents in turn push them closer together.  
“Go on Dear, say hello.”  
“Mother.” Alec whines, trying to push away.  
“Alexander!” She hisses back. Alec admits defeat and allows himself to be pushed further towards him. 

Once they’re both stood centimetres apart, Alec sucks in a deep breath and hurries out what he was told to say.  
“Welcome Prince Magnus, it’s very nice to meet you.” He says it to the ground, hissing out the words as if they were a sin.  
“Nice to meet you too, Prince Alexander.” Alec nods and turns on his heel, only to notice his mother’s ferocious look, her eyes alight with something Alec would never admit he’s scared of. He turns again, glancing down at Magnus’ hand. He takes it quickly in his, holding him by the wrist. He slowly brings it up to his mouth, looking pleadingly back at Maryse again. She smiles and nods encouragingly, ignoring her son’s cry for help. Alec looks at the hand and very quickly places a kiss on it. He drops Magnus’ hand and starts to wipe at his lips, making several grotesque noises. 

He looks at Magnus and he looks angrier than he was previously, if at all possible. He uses his blazer to feverishly rub his hand on, all the while looking at Alec as if he were listing the ways he’d like to crush him.  
“So happy you could come.” Alec smiles sarcastically.  
“So happy to be here.” Magnus mirrors him and pushes past Alec to walk to the castle. 

 

“Checkmate.” Magnus smiles smugly as he places his king on the board, rejoicing in Alec’s astonishment. He’d been so sure he was going to win, recounting all the times he’d beaten numerous people with flying colours. Magnus had only smiled knowingly and accepted his challenge.  
“I can’t believe you beat him.” Isabelle laughs and claps as Magnus starts to clear the chess pieces.  
“I want a rematch!” Alec demands, slamming a fist on the table with little to no impact.  
“I would, but I’d rather be anywhere that wasn’t near you.” Isabelle laughs again and joins Magnus’ side as they meander out of the room, bumping into Jace as they leave.  
“Why does Magnus look like all his Christmases came at once?” Jace settles onto the chair where Magnus had previously been sitting opposite Alec.  
“He beat me at chess.”  
“Are you serious?” Jace laughs, but silences when he notices Alec’s dejected look. “Wait, he really beat you?” Alec nods. “I understand you being annoyed, but it doesn’t explain the colour of your face.”  
“What do you mean?” Alec brings a hand up to swipe at his cheeks.  
“You’re blushing.”  
“N-no I’m not. It’s the heat from the fire.” Alec stands then, making his way to the door.  
“Listen, if you like Magnus it’s fine-”  
“Jace, I don’t. He’s obnoxious and I still count down the days until he leaves. I offered to play chess because I was sure I’d win. I just wanted to one-up him.”  
“You sure that’s it? Sounds like you just want an excuse to spend time with him.”  
“Jace, leave it! I don’t like him. At all. In any way.” Jace raises his hands in surrender. They fall into silence after Jace suggests they play chess, unaware Magnus had been outside the door the entire time. 

 

It’d been four summers ago since Magnus had been forced into sharing his summers with Alexander Lightwood and each summer it seems to become that little bit harder to bask in his company. He’s egotistical, insufferable and rude. And yet, Magnus does find himself looking forward to the summer each year. He and Alec had fallen into a comfortable routine of making a silent commitment each year to beat the other at as many games and sports as possible. Beating Alec at cards and chess never fails to amuse, considering he has inside information that Alec spends his year trying to better himself at everything Magnus exceeds him in. 

He looks forward to spending time with Isabelle, who he’d formed a close friendship with over his years of visiting their castle. She’s far easier to speak to and laugh with than Alec is. She also assists in pranks on Alec and his brother, Jonathan who insists on being called Jace. Their days were filled with activity, learning and laughter. Until the time arrived where Magnus and Alec have to spend time together, alone. It was always the single most awkward hour of his year. They never spoke, unless it was to ask how much time had passed. While in the company of others, Magnus could tolerate Alec to some degree, but alone it was impossible. 

Everything about him annoyed Magnus. The way he sat, the way he drank, the way he looked, breathed. The way Magnus couldn’t help but sneak coy glances at him and how Magnus caught Alec looking at him also. His company was tiring and confusing. 

Alas, the time had come where Magnus regrettably got ready for the one hour a day he had to spend with Alec. He kept his clothes simple, but placed a black cape over his attire. They’re going out for walk tonight, as dusk settles, around the surrounding woodland. Magnus always tried to delay the inevitable, as Alec did, but he soon finds himself standing at the entrance to the castle. 

He thinks about this and that while he waits for Alec, sparing a thought as to what Alec would be wearing. Something dull, most likely. He glances down at his own body, seeing his shirt had parted from his pants. Tucking his shirt back in, he notices the necklace that had previously been concealed by his shirt is hanging out. He goes to hide it again, but soon finds himself staring at it. He pulls it out fully and runs the pendent between his fingers. 

He’s had it ever since Alec gave it to him. He hadn’t questioned where it’d come from years prior to Lucian telling him it was Alec’s gift. He wanted to throw it out, it being tainted and holding a place in Alec’s memory. But after the discovery, he found himself wearing it more and sooner or later, stopped taking it off all together. The reason was unclear and something Magnus avoided thinking about. 

The door to the palace begins to open so Magnus quickly conceals it again and relaxes as best he can, not wanting to arouse suspicion. Alec emerges, the door closing with a slam behind him. He’s wearing the same as always, a loose fitted shirt (untucked), boots and ill-fitting pants. He breezes past Magnus without a word, setting off on the walk they always do. Magnus follows after him, quietly appreciating the surroundings caked in sunset hues. 

They walk in total silence. Alec staying ten steps ahead of him, never looking back. Magnus has gotten used to it by now, concluding it better than them fighting with each other and scaring off any of the potential wildlife Magnus may get to see. He also rather enjoys watching Alec holding his head up high while trying to avoid the common dangers associated with walking through the woods.

They’re near the crossroads where you either turn left to circle back to the castle, which was their usual route, or toward an old military base that was abandoned after an attack. He’d always wanted to explore that area, but couldn’t face asking Alec. 

As Alec turned along the left path, Magnus paused and stared longingly at the alternative. True, it was unkempt and looked eerily unpleasant; but, it also held a strange curiosity in him. He’d have to go down there one day. With or without Alec.  
“We can go down there, if you want?” Magnus startles out of his daydream, turning to see Alec looking at him.  
“It’s getting late.” Magnus ignores him and presses on to the left.  
“It’s nice down there,” Magnus stops, not expecting Alec to continue speaking, “the building is a wreck, but there’s lots to see. They left a lot behind.” He’s conflicted. He knows Alec enough to know this could be a joke and what lies beyond is nothing more than a pile of rubble and a nasty quip at Magnus’ expense. But he sounds sincere. And Alec doesn’t go out of his way to speak to Magnus when they’re alone, not even for a joke. 

Magnus turns to look back at the pathway, only able to see the thickly nettled areas beside the path and the trees beyond it. He finds himself nodding before he has time to truly think about the implications of them wandering off. He swears he sees Alec smile before turning on his heel quickly and going down the path.

Magnus follows, closer to him than before.

They follow the path in silence, but it felt taunt. A spring getting ready to snap, waiting for a loose tooth to fall out. Many unspoken words hung between them that it felt easier to not speak at all. It isn’t until Alec stops in his tracks that the silence is broken. 

“Why’d you stop?” Magnus asks, trying to peek around Alec.  
“We’re here. I just didn’t realise how dark it had gotten.” Magnus steps over the path to manoeuvre around Alec. His breath catches when he views a glimpse of the sight beyond the fog. 

The lakes expanse is far, the moon dancing on its gentle ripple. Trees covering the edges of the lake casts shadows over the water, the breeze swaying them. Sounds of the present wildlife draft through the surroundings, somehow bringing comfort to Magnus knowing they weren’t alone. The military base looks like its own castle, but smaller and more derelict. It’s large stature looming over them but seemingly safe.  
“Let’s go!” Magnus shouts, hurriedly passing Alec.  
“Wait, Magnus! We shouldn’t, it’s late.” Magnus sighs, glancing at Alec over his shoulder.  
“Didn’t have you pegged as boring. You go back if you want to.” Magnus presses on, hearing Alec sigh before following after him. 

When they enter, the doors slamming shut behind them, the quiet hum of insects is swallowed by the silence of the castle. The light of dawn near night, gone. Only rusted oranges bounce off the walls thick with dust. All the décor and furniture tarnished with evidence of their age and spider webs. Dust floats in the limited light, making both Alec and Magnus cough as they ingest it. 

Magnus pulls the hem of his shirt over his mouth and walks deeper into the entrance. Magnus wanted to touch and explore every item around him, sinking into the history of the castle as if he belonged there. 

A collection of books gathered his attention when Alec starts coughing again.  
“M-Magnus, we’re going now.” Magnus rolls his eyes, noticing the stairs then.  
“Like I said, you go if you want. I’m going upstairs.” He starts his assent before Alec could speak.  
“Wait! Don’t!” Magnus suddenly finds himself collapsing through the staircase, his head clashing with the banister. When the confusing haziness leaves, he feels Alec’s hand on his shoulder.  
“Why did you do that, you idiot! Didn’t you see the gap!” Magnus just shakes his head, feeling dizziness overcome him. Alec sighs and inspects where Magnus’ leg was caught between the stairs.  
“I’ll have to pull you out.” Alec places his hands under Magnus’ arms and pulls him to a standing position. Magnus winces when he tries to walk, almost falling down again. Huffing and muttering, Alec wraps Magnus’ arm around his neck and pulls him close to his side. 

They make it down and out of the castle before Alec lowers Magnus to the ground again. It’s only then that Magnus has a chance to inspect his injuries. His pants are steeped in blood, just below the knee and a small spike of wood is sticking out.  
“It looks worse than it is.” Alec says, noticing the dread apparent when Magnus sees it.  
“Easy for you to say, you’re not the one with wood”-he looks up in fury- “what are you doing?” Alec has a pocket dagger out, aiming it towards his stomach.  
“I don’t carry medical aid around with me, Magnus. You need a bandage.” Alec then cuts into the fabric of his shirt from the bottom hem and pulls, ripping a large strip off. Magnus looks away when the skin from under it shows. Alec knees in front of him and grasps onto the wood.  
“Wait, do you know what you’re doing?” Slapping Alec’s hand away from it.  
“I’m not simple, Magnus. I need to pull it out.” He huffs, replacing his hand on it and preparing to pull it out. He only stops when he glances at Magnus. 

He’s crying. 

He’d never seen Magnus in such a state. His hair is wild and unattainable, pants ripped and doused in blood. His narrow cheeks flushed, tear tracks staining them. While he was biting his lip, and directing his attention to the sky, Alec could see the strain he was using to not break into hysterics. Into total fear. Alec had always sucked up pain and walked it off. It never occurred to him that not everyone is quite as willing or able to accept pain for what it is and carry on. Some find strength in acknowledging it, confronting it. Not being afraid to show others it’s hurting you. 

Alec stands and makes his way back into the castle, ignoring Magnus’ questions as he does. He doesn’t take long to find what he wanted before he leaves again, only to find Magnus preparing to remove the splinter himself.  
“Don’t do that, let me.”  
“Well you went off to go explore without me.” Alec kneels again and places the book he found into his lap. “What’s that?” Magnus stares at the book and then back at Alec, his eyebrows furrowed.  
“What, never seen a book before?”  
“Of course I have, I love books you-”  
“And that’s why I got you it. It’s yours now. Read it while I do this.” Magnus narrows his eyes.  
“Why would I do that?”  
“Because you’re in pain. You need a distraction and I need peace and quiet.” Magnus mutters an insult under his breath and flips the book open, his breath catching when he reads the title. 

The Velveteen Rabbit 

Magnus knows there’s no plausible way Alec would remember or even took the time to listen to the conversation he and Isabelle had about this book a few years ago. And yet his mind was overthinking that very conversation, trying to remember if Alec had given any indication he had been overhearing them. 

They had been talking about their favourite literature. Magnus brought up the book when they began talking about their favourite childhood stories. Expressing the love and compassion he felt for that selfless rabbit, he was sure that if Alec had been listening, he’d have been sniggering about it with Jace. But, that didn’t seem to be the case. 

Magnus stares doll eyed at Alec. His features are completely relaxed, void of expression. But something told Magnus that Alec was deep in thought, his mind wading through a far-off land that Magnus briefly imagines he’s also at. Alec can be a lot of things, most of them negative. But, he does pick his moments to show that side of him that Magnus wishes was present always. Maybe then, there’s a chance. 

“Done.” Alec murmurs. Magnus looks at his knee, finding it bandaged with the splinter removed. Magnus flushes and quickly flips a few pages ahead in the book before Alec can look up.  
“Thank you.” Alec only nods and stands up. “We’re leaving now. That’s enough adventure for one day.” Magnus bites the inside of his cheek to avoid smiling. Alec holds a hand out and Magnus grips onto him wordlessly. 

 

“What!” Magnus and Alec both screech in unison.  
“We know it may come as a shock-”  
“No.” Alec cuts Luke off.  
“Absolutely no way.” Magnus tags on.  
“Now, now Magnus. You said only yesterday you and Alec had become closer.” Magnus grips the sides of his chair tightly. It is true. They'd bonded after that day at the base. Their insults toward each other were nonexistent, much to Isabelle and Jace's dismany. They called a silent truce.  
“As friends! I don’t want to marry him!”  
“Neither do I!” Alec hollers. Maryse and Luke share a look.  
“It’s absurd! Asking that of us! All for your silly kingdoms. Alec and I barely see eye-to-eye on how we take our tea, let alone settling down together for marriage!”  
“Fine.” Maryse smiles.  
“And another thing, wait. What?” Magnus stumbles, turning to see Alec look equally as confused.  
“You don’t have to. It was only a suggestion, right Lucian?”  
“Right. Now, gather your things Magnus.”  
“What?”  
“Well, now we know for certain the marriage will not happen, there’s no need for us to stay here anymore. We’ll leave tonight.” Magnus feels a lump in his throat clog up any ability he has to speak. Just like that, they were leaving. Never coming back.  
“But, you may as well spend the night! It’s dark! You could get lost, or-”  
“They’ll be fine Alec. Besides, Magnus has a meeting tomorrow with another royal. He wouldn’t want to be late for a future spouse.” Alec feels an unnecessary amount of anger boil and combust in his stomach. 

They listen to Luke and Maryse as they leave the room to make their travel arrangements before they were alone, staring into the waves from the fire. A tense, uncomfortable feeling loomed over the pair. Something that felt so broken it couldn’t be fixed. Regret spirals between them, but both too proud to talk about it. 

Magnus makes the choice for both of them.

“Goodbye, Alexander.” 

 

He feels his breath ghost his thumb. Anchoring the arrow into position, he exhales again on its release. It shoots through the air, landing in the middle of the target. 

Clapping, Jace jogs over from where he’d watched Alec shoot at the targets, aiming correctly every time. “Amazing,” Jace smiles, “I didn’t think you had that last one. Your foot slipped on release.”

Alec opened his mouth to reply, but cut off when the telling ring from the horn came. Alec and Jace share a look before running over the hill to see who was coming in. Alec feels the breath knock out of him when he sees the flags adorning the guards and carriage.  
“Isn’t that…” Alec nods his head in dismissal, not quite believing his eyes.  
“Can’t be. It’s been years.” It’d been five years since Alec watched those flags leave the castle, to never return again. Until now it seems. 

Alec was running off before his brain could catch up, ignoring Jace’s calls behind him. He makes his way through the castle feeling like he’d abandoned his ability to breath and blink outside, still wracked with shock. 

He finds his mother in the dining room talking with servants and butlers.  
“Mother!” He doesn’t even bother to control his volume. Maryse looks at Alec and seemingly dismisses the servants when they scuttle out of the room.  
“Alec.” She nods. Her face, Alec observes, looks as if she already knows why he’s out of breath and halfway to crying.  
“Is it him?” Maryse waits too long to nod in reply, her eyes downcast. “Why?”  
“Lucian just wanted to pay a visit, Alec.”  
“And that involves bringing Magnus?” He snaps. Maryse just smiles before unexpectedly gripping onto Alec’s wrist. She holds it with a strength Alec never imagined she’d possess and physically starts dragging him out of the room.  
“Mother, what are you doing!” Alec tries to fight back, but genuinely cannot escape her grasp.  
“Alec, I saw you every summer. You stared out of that window dusk till dawn thinking they’d come. And now they are.”  
“I don’t want to see him, please.” They approach a door Alec knows to be the drawing room.  
“You do Alec. If you spent more time thinking about how you feel instead of reacting instantly, you’d know that.”  
“Mother, please!” He’s pushed into the room before he can escape her tenacious grip. She closes the door behind him and locks it. He bangs on the door, pleading for his escape. He stops when he hears the other door open, Magnus’ voice filtering through the room. 

“Dad!” That door closes and is locked also. Great.  
Alec keeps his back turned from him, staring intensely at the wall. He can’t deny his curiosity to see how Magnus had aged. His voice sounded deeper, yet softer and Alec was itching to turn. Their last interaction had been far from pleasant and he knows that he can’t afford to be petty. He’s twenty-one now and he’ll be king soon. He needs to face this matter dead on, no more running away from it.

He decides to bite the bullet and turns slowly, preparing to see the same boy he’s known his entire life. The same boy he fought with on their first day of meeting. The same boy who cried when Jace attempted to hunt a fawn. The boy with spots and a weird tooth that was hard not to stare at. That was the boy he was expecting to see. 

That isn’t the boy who is staring at him


End file.
